


TRANSFORMERS: One Stand

by Thunder_18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Cybertronian Civil War, Developing Relationship, Earth, F/M, Fights, Hate to Love, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Peace, References to Canon, Trust Issues, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_18/pseuds/Thunder_18
Summary: When a (OC) Autobot leaves cybertron to finally get away from the war and comes to earth. He soon realizes that the war has followed him.can this young autobot rookie defend an entire planet by himself or will the decepticons be too much for him to handle.
Relationships: Autobots & Decepticons, Autobots (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Optimus Prime & Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Seekers (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 2





	TRANSFORMERS: One Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to these characters all rights belong to HASBRO. with that out of the way sit back relax and enjoy the story.  
> however the Main Character is something I came up with an OC Character.

("This is it") the Autobot said looking at the escape pod ("All I have to do is hop into this escape pod and I can kiss this stupid war goodbye. no more death, no more pain and I finally get peace") The Autobot said typing in the coordinates. ("Name identification required") The Computer said asking so that it knew who was trying to leave, ("My name is Speedsight and I'm setting coordinates to a new planet called earth") Speedsight said getting inside the escape pod and preparing to push the button but he stops and starts to think ("Should I really be doing this, I mean I'm abandoning my home, my friends without even telling them and worst of all I didn't even tell Optimus Prime the great leader of the autobots that I'm leaving") Speedsight said. He knew what he was doing was wrong but in his spark he knew that this was the best option for him, he was tired of seeing his friends die one by one and he was tired of all the destruction so he needed this and rightfully so. With that he pressed the Launch button and before he knew it he was lifting off leaving his home world ("Computer I'm going in stasis wake me when we get to Earth") Speedsight said walking to his stasis pod and going straight to sleep.

*******TIME SKIP********

Date: July 3 Year: 2007 Planet: Earth

The Escape Pod was entering Earths orbit and made a sudden impact near an abandoned Ware house.  
("We have Arrived. Now Ending Stasis") The Computer said shutting down the stasis pod that Speedsight was in, Speedsight walked out of the stasis pod and checked the Computer ("Alright Thanks Computer but I think it's time for me to get some "Fresh Air") Speedsight said as he opened the door to his escape pod and stepped out only to be mesmerised in what he saw. Earth looked beautiful all the trees and water and near by city's he saw just took his breath away ("This place is beautiful") Speedsight said until he turned around and noticed the abandoned Ware house.  
("Could of landed somewhere better but hey you don't always get what you want") Speedsight said with a very smug smile as he now set out to find an alternative mode because of course he didn't want to attract attention to himself. ("Come on there must be something around this old warehouse") Speedsight said as he entered the warehouse hoping to find something which in luck he did, he came across a Orange with black Stripes 2007 Porsche 911 Turbo something that not only looked cool but also fast.  
("Bingo") Speedsight said as he scanned the Vehicle and transformed into it ("Alright rule number 1 from now on I am a robot in disguise"). 

MEANWHILE ON CYBERTRON

("Seekers get in here") Megatron said  
a group of flying Decepticons entered the room  
("Yes lord Megatron") One of the Seekers said hoping for it to be something good and not something bad they did. Megatron looked at them with red glowing in his eyes ("A cybertron Escape Pod was activated 4 Cycles ago I want you all to track it and find who left this planet without my permission") Megatron ordered  
The Seekers all nodded there heads as they turned around and went to go track the missing escape pod.  
Megatron looked up at the far reaches of space (" Whoever you are prepare to suffer the consequences of your actions") Megatron said with a smile on his face knowing his seekers wouldn't fail him.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 1st chapter hope you liked it. cause the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
